Earthvision Battle Royale 2017
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2017, also known as the EBR 2017, Earthvision 2017, or more simply Namibia 2017, was the second edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in Namibia. A total of 192 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 4 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 5th at the same time. The host nation, Namibia, was the winning nation of the first edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 191 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 3 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before April 4th. Arena Because of Namibia's lack of major international cities, it was unlikely that the 2017 arena would be held in an urban environment like it was in Athens. In January of 2017, media outlets reported that the final three decisions for the Arena-replica would be the Kalahari Desert, the Fish River Canyon near the border of South Africa, and also the tiny town of Luderitz, on the coast. The actual arena was reported as being built 60-70 miles north east of Windhoek. The Arena was later revealed to be the Fish River Canyon. About 15 miles of the canyon and its surroundings were replicated and included a full-river, tree coverage dotted throughout, food for hunting, etc. Natural predators and other muttations were put into the Arena as well such as zebras, falcons, kudus, and baboons, rhinos, and leopards above the canyon. An interesting feature to this Arena is that the EO's decided to keep replicas of medical cabins, though these are hidden and not in the same location as in real life. The idea is that the tribute who finds it will have proven the odds are in their favor and deserves to take advantage of the medical supplies and food. Also, the canyon crossings are kept, but a bit more than half of the bridges are purposely faulty. If a tribute wishes to cross, the odds must be in their favor and hope that it doesn't collapse on them. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in WIndhoek, Namibia, on December 18, 2016. Namibia was selected to start on Pod . Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 4, 2016. There was a rule change from the inaugural edition, which was to restrict the age of eligibility from 13 to 45, instead of to 65. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Los Angeles, USA - 18 March *Mumbai, India - 25 March *Tokyo, Japan - 31 March *Zurich, Switzerland - 05 April *Paris, France - 21 April *Macau, China - 27 April *Johannesburg, South Africa - 02 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Greek history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Greek government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 192 Nations participated in the inaugural edition of the Earthvision Battle Royal. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 4th to 7:45 am on June 12th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 4th to 12:27 pm on June 12th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 5th to 8:58 pm June 9th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 5th to 6:35 pm on June 10th. Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final - with Commentary Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2017. We here in Namibia are extremely excited to show off our country and culture and welcome the millions of visitors who will be watching in the many arenas and FanFests. With an acclaimed opening ceremony and four very entertaining semi-finals, we are about to begin the main event: the Grand Final. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (20 June) *Tinashe Kayin of is killed by Evarado Platero of And the Battle Royale is commenced! The first death we saw was from the father of four from Nicaragua kill the mother of three from Kenya while she tried to run away with a backpack. He threw a knife into her back, and she immediately collapsed dead. *Bojan Zlatojevic of is killed by Baadran Saab of This is quite a shock! Both the two were evenly matched by many predicted that Bojan could possibly go far in the battle royale. But his chances were literally cut short by the 20 year old Moroccan who tripped him as he ran and slashed at him with a machete. *Scarlett May of is killed by Kostres Kramar of In their debut appearance at the EBR, Croatia make an immediate impact. Their citizen Kostres - who is already a huge favorite - got into a fight over a steel pipe with Scarlett of Bermuda. He managed to knock her to the floor and beat her to death with the pipe. *Eniola Pemphero of is killed by Stefanos Stavrou of And here he is! The one citizen the whole world has been talking, the one who is branded "Most Dangerous Citizen" has just shown us why! Stefanos of Cyprus was one of the first to get to the cornucopia, and after gathering enough supplies for himself and his Greek ally Panagiotis - another favorite - he was attacked by the brave Eniola! She tried to steal some supples but he swatted her away like a fly, then with his bare hands snapped her neck. *Agustin Lester of is killed by Aamina Amara of Agustin was trying to stealthy cross a narrow ledge overlooking the canyon floor when Aamina seemed to have came out of nowhere and pushed him fifty feet off the ledge! He died when he hit the floor. *Heketoro Sooalo of is killed by Taonga Blaauw of The roar when she managed to pull this off! Millions of Namibians watching in stadiums across the country and FanFests around the world cheered in delight when the hometown girl killed the huge Samoan. How she did that is indescribable. He tried to ambush her, but with her spear in hand, managed to fight back. He had no weapons, but had physical strength. But in the end, she managed to dodge his blows and jab her spear into his heart. *Galina Mikhaeleva of is killed by Manasa Gulati of Just as we were about to do a daily recap, there was one last event in store. Manasa from the island nation of the Maldives was walking through the canyon in the dark of the night, when she came across what appeared to be a human body lying under a bush. She quickly recognized it as the Belarusian citizen, and killed her in her sleep. This concludes Day 1. Seven tributes were killed, 41 remain. Day 2 (21 June) *Kostres Kramar of is killed by Ufuoma Fatsani of What a huge shock! No one can believe that a 14 year old girl just killed off one of the huge favorites to win! The world is in shock today. The day before, Kostres made an alliance with Milomir of Bosnia, Patrick from the US, and Irena from the Czech Republc. The four of them came across a cowering little girl from Guinea-Bissau, and they decided to take her in. But little did they know she was more cunning than she looked! Just at the stroke of dawn, Ufuoma got up before everyone else, and decided to take out the strongest among them, which was Kostres. She put poison berries in his food that she offered to cook for all of them, and watched as he ate it, convulsed, then died all within a minute. Billions at home know what she did, but the other three are none the wiser. This will be interesting to watch! This concludes Day 2. One tribute died, 40 remain. Day 3 (22 June) Attention! The EOs have just announced that an arena event will take place. Wild muttation animals have just been spotted roaming the arena. Citizens should find shelter if they wish to live! *Milomir Baredna of is killed by a muttation leopard *Nicanor Merlin of is killed by a pack of muttation antelopes *Aamina Shafi of is killed by Ngozi Chidiebube of He pushed her off a cliff into a horde of oncoming wildebeests! *MIliani Kahele of is killed by Sun Sang Chol of Another favorite to win here is Sun Sang of South Korea. He and Miliani were locked in battle when the announcement went off. When the horde of wildebeests spotted them, the two stopped fighting and ran side by side! But Sun Sang decided to trip Miliani and leave her for the wildebeests and give him more time to escape. *Awad Nasir of is killed by Kayin Unathi of Kayin was safe in a tree, hiding from the savage muttation antelopes who had already killed Nicanor of Turks & Caicos Islands. Awad then came running out of nowhere trying to escape and find shelter! He was halfway up the tree when he realized Kayin was already in there. Kayin kicked Awad in the head and caused him to fall all the way down, leaving him paralyzed as the muttations attacked him. *Sakeen Tabtabai of is killed by the muttation leopards *Ufuoma Fatsani of is killed by Bishr Halim of The cunning and murderous teenager had her life cut short today, probably to the delight of many balkan fans. She was still trying to run away from her former alliance, thinking she was still being chased. She didn't even realize the muttations were let loose. That's when she saw Bishr of Nigeria, and thinking he would fall for her young charm, she ran to him yelling and screaming for help. She didn't even know he was being backed into the cave wall by a muttation rhinocerous that was out of eyesight for her. She arrived at the cave entrance, and Bishr grabbed her and used her as a shield as the rhinocerous attacked. Ufuoma was savagely mulled while Bishr had time to escape. *Makena Folami of is killed by muttation leopards *Sanna Rosett of is killed by muttation leopards *Marina Hunt of is killed by muttation leopards *Dominique Hadad of is killed by Stefanos Stavrou of The number one favorite to win does it again! Stefanos was being pursued by the antelope when he spotted Dominique of Chad trying to climb a tree. With a burst of energy, he ran up to the tree too, and used his sheer strength and muscles to pull her by the leg down from the tree and use her as bait for the antelope as he climbed to safety. *Evarado Platero of is killed by muttation rhinoceroses This concludes Day 3. Twelve tributes died, 28 remain. Day 4 (23 June) *Irena Loupalova of is killed by Aamina Amara of It's been almost a day since the muttation attack, and many citizens are still exhausted and in shock from what happened. Irena decided to rest for the rest of the ay under the seemingly hidden cliff cave at the top of the canyon. The drone camera's caught Aamina in the distance just walking, then suddenly sprinting. She seemed to have spotted the Czech citizen. She pounced on Irena and the two engaged in a fist fight, but eventually Aamina managed to choke Irena to death. *Badraan Saab of is killed by Taonga Blaauw of Great news! Once again the host nation's citizens shines under the spotlight and kills in another spectacular way! She was hunting, using her newly acquired bow-and-arrow, when she spotted a calm antelope and killed it. Just then, a starving and crazed looking Badraan from Morocco comes out of nowhere and starts eating the antelope raw! It was a foul sight, but Taonga was livid. She screamed and chsed Badraan until he couldn't run anymore. She stood over him and shot him in the forehead with her arrows in a somewhat-mercy kill. Many here in Namibia think we might even manage to win again! *Shujaa Hai of is killed by Manasa Gulati of *Nourn Sann of is killed by Manasa Gulati of What a cunning kill! Manasa is looking really strong now as the amount of tributes remaining dwindles once again. The drone's caught Shujaa and Nourn fighting each other near some rocks, where the camera's also picked up Manasa hiding, watching them. The two fighters were getting closer and closer to what looked like a hastily-covered dirt, as if someone just dug something and quickly tried to cover it up, but the two didnt notice. Many at home seemed to know what was about to happen when Manasa covered her ears and took cover. Just seconds later, the mine exploded and both the two from Libya and Cambodia were blown to pieces! This concludes Day 4. Four tributes died, 24 remain. Day 5 (24 June) *Anna Panosian of dies from starvation The poor Armenian citizen seemed to have avoided any action for the most part, but also seemed to avoid going out of her comfort zone to find nourishment. She perished earlier this morning alone near the southern edge o the canyon. *Araceli Hussain of is killed by Shayan Dastanev of It's a bit of a shock that it's taken this long for the Kyrgyz citizen to appear, but he finally did it. Araceli from Micronesia seemed to be on the bring of death already, so the teenage girl was no match for Shayan and his strength. He put her in a chokehold until she asphyxiated. *Hamad Farrah of is killed by Patrick Bennett of Wow! The most powerful nation in the world has so far yet to make an impact on the Battle Royale until today! Patrick was lucky enough to forge an alliance with Stefanos from Cyprus and Ioanela from Romania since his former alliance group were all killed off. The three were wandering around when out of nowhere a screaming and deranged, yet dangerous, looking Eritrean citizen burst out of the foliage and attacked the group with a blunt knife. She started to pounce on Ioanela and got onto her back. The two struggled, but Patrick decided to step in. Looking scared but confident, the American teenager used his bat to hit Hamad off Ioanele, and kept swinging at her until the sound of the fireworks went off. Many are now talking about him as a potential dark horse! This concludes Day 5. Three tributes died, 21 remain. Day 6 (25 June) There were no events today. Day 7 (26 June) *Ganizani Savadogo of is killed by Lashaunta Morgan of Well she's been awful quiet! After last year's shock of Lesotho not winning, there were high expectations of them doing just as well this year. At least Ganizani made it to the top half, but she couldn't fully live up to expectations as her life was cut short by Lashaunta of Jamaica. This concludes Day 7. One tribute was killed, 20 remain. Day 8 (27 June) *Ngozi Chidiebube of is killed by Julian Hollewand of This might be the biggest surprise of the competition! Not the fact that Ngozi died, but the fact that Julian Hollewand from the Netherlands has taken over a week to show himself! He was one of the pre-Battle favorites to win right up there with Stefanos from Cyprus. But he seemed to have taken Neo's route last year of keeping quiet and hidden until the very end. Will Julian win for the Netherlands? *Stefanos Stavrou of is killed by Julian Hollewand of Oh my goodness! Forget what I said about Julian earlier, this is the biggest shock of the Battle Royale! The two most dangerous, strongest tributes just met head to head in a battle that many predicted would be the final two! Julian ambushed Stefanos while he left his alliance for just a minute. It seemed to be a sheer stroke of luck that Julian found him, but he remembered Stefanos as the one the media said was the citizen to beat. Julian ran up and tackled him to the ground, and started to punch him. The two exchanged extremely hard blows but days of exhaustion and fighting had taken a toll on Stefanos, whereas Julian was still fresh and uninjured after finding sanctuary in a small cave near the mouth of the Fish River. The two wrestled with each other but, Julian was able to choke Stefanos with one hand and punch him with the other. It wasn't all for a loss though, Stefanos seemed to have been able to give Julian a small stab wound to the side. His blood dripped onto Stefanos as he continued to choke him, until the sound of the fireworks went off and he quickly fled before Ioanela and Patrick could arrive in worry and shock. But this event has rattled the world and millions of betters are left bitterly disappointed that the odds on favorite was killed so early! *Baahir Matar of is killed by Lashaunta Morgan of The Jamaican citizen is looking strong, she just got her second kill today. She had been stalking the Palestinian for a couple of hours until she found the perfect moment to strike and kill him with her crossbow. *Kayin Unathi of succumbs to his injuries Though it's been a few days since the muttation attack, Kayin managed to stay alive with his badly mangled legs and arms. But he knew he was going to die as he was too injured to hunt, and he passed away earlier this evening. This concludes Day 8. Four tributes were killed, 16 remain. Day 9 (28 June) *Bishr Halim of is killed by Shayan Dastanev of Here's another tribute many predict might win. He's apparently a judoka back in his home country! Shayan was able to dodge all of Bishr's attacks when the two ran into each other today at the riverside. Shayan put him in a strong chokehold and put his head under the water until he drowned. *Julian Hollewand of is killed by Fahd Ozer of Another huge shock! These Battle Royales are too random for most people, but entertaining to say the least! Julian, the favorite to win ever since he took that crown from the now dead Stefanos, was himself killed earlier today by the 25 year old from Algeria. It was all very unexpected. Fahd had set a trap earlier in the week and had been waiting for days until someone walked in it. Luckily for him, Julian walked right over it and had his leg mangled. If anything, Fahd delivered him a mercy kill and put him out of his misery as his bones were broken out of place and showing. *Taonga Blaauw of is killed by Sun Sang Chol of Oh no! Millions of Namibians hearts have just been broken as our own citizen, hometown girl Taonga Blaauw was killed by the South Korean tribute this night. It was dark and Taonga thought she could find shelter to sleep. She climbed a tree and tied herself to it, but little did she know that Sun Sang had followed her the whole time! And to the horror of everyone watching, he had lighting equipment to make a fire. He lit the tree on fire and watched as Taonga burned. She managed to finally untie the rope, only to fall twenty feet to the canyon floor while still being on fire. It was a cruel death, but everyone always said to watch out for the South Korean. This concludes Day 9. Three tributes were killed, 13 remain. Commentators Update! Hello, readers! We are getting to the nitty gritty of the Battle Royale and within a couple days, we will find out who will be our second Battle Royale champion. First, let's have a look at who's left in the BR: The favorites to win out of these are South Korea, Algeria, Kyrgyzstan, and Jamaica who each have multiple kills. Many people forget about Manasa of the Maldives, who has kept low and quiet but has proven herself capable. Also, Patrick from the United States making it this far is a huge achievement, and he could be the underdog winner everyone loves. Who will win? We will find out soon! Day 10 (29 June) *Fahd Ozer of is killed by Maricela Cepero of Just as everyone thought Fahd could win, we have yet another shock kill! This time it's the girl from Belize who managed to kill him as he was busy digging through the cornucopia for any leftover weapons since he had no more. She still had her throwing knives, and threw one straight into his neck! *Manasa Gulati of is killed by Lilia Espexjo of She has hidden herself for nearly two weeks, and now she decides to come out and show the world she is a forced to be reckoned with! She caught Manasa trying to stealthily go through a rock pile without being seen, but Lilia saw her and attacked her. She bashed her head against a rock until her face was completely stained red and unrecognizable. *Patrick Bennett of is killed by Lilia Espexjo of Oh what tragedy! The true underdog of the competiton, the nice young American man who had proven himself so much was just killed by Lilia from Spain! He was still allies with Ioanela from Romania and the two were walking on one the rope bridges when they saw Lilia in the distance waiting on the other side. The two spotted her and ran in the opposite direction. But Lilia's fast. She almost caught up to them. They still had a ways to go until they got back to the canyon. Lilia was about to strike Ioanela with her knife when Patrick out of nowhere shoves Ioanela nearly off the bridge, and bravely took the stab instead! Millions of Americans must've cried in shock and anguish as they watched their young tribute get stabbed. Ioanela was frozen in shock, and it wasn't until the croaky, pain-filled voice of Patrick told her to go that she ran away. Patrick was then stabbed three more times. Lilia seemed to ponder whether she wanted to throw him off the bridge, but in the end she just left him there and went after Ioanela. If it's any comfort to Americans, at least Patrick died as a fan favorite and will probably be remembered for generations to come for his bravery and sacrifice. Many Romanians will probably thank him too if Ioanela goes on to win. *Turan Sporel of is killed by Maricela Cepero of There she goes again! While the hundred-meter high drama with America and Spain was going on, Maricela was busy stalking Turan, who has surprisingly had no kills in this Battle Royale yet. He thought he was alone and in a moment of weakness, Maricela shot him in the chest with her crossbow, and walked up to him to shit him again in the head for good measure. Could Belize surprise everyone and win? Maricela is fierce and has the attitude and remorse of a winner! *Lucena Blas of dies from fall-impact. Poor Lucena thought she could scale the narrow cliff edge without falling. She made on misstep and she went tumbling down the hundred-foot high cliffside to her death. This concludes Day 10. Five tributes died, 8 remain. Day 11 (30 June) *Lashaunta Morgan of is killed by Maricela Cepero of Maricela has within the last couple days become the bookies' odds-on favorite to win and killed three tributes! Her third just recently happened in the early dawn of Day 11. Lashaunta, at one point a favorite, had severely diminished in strength because she hadn't found nourishment. She was stalked and shot by Maricela, who once again used her signature crossbow to perform the killing. *Shayan Dastanev of is killed by Minah bin Dara of No one saw that coming! The 40 year old Malaysian hasn't been seen since Day 1, and here he is now in the top six! While Shayan left to go relieve himself, Minah came out of hiding and poisoned some of the food Shayan had gathered. He went back up in the tree - where it was revealed that he had spent most of his time - and watched as Shayan ate the poison. The once muscley and strong Shayan then convulsed and died only minutes later. This concludes Day 11. Two tributes died, 6 remain. Day 12 (01 July) *Aamina Amara of is killed by Minah bin Dara of It seems to be a popular strategy to stay in hiding for most of the Battle Royale until the very end, but this strategy has worked and Minah knows that and has used it to his advantage. He got his second kill after running into Aamina. The two got into a fist-fight, and Minah came out on top after bludgeoning her to death with his fists. This concludes Day 12. One tribute died, 5 remain. Day 13 (02 Juy) There were no events today. Day 14 (03 July) *Sun Sang Chol of is killed by Lilia Espexjo of The murderous Spanish housewife is at it again, this time killing the favorite from South Korea. Many thought that the in-shape young Korean man would go all the way but his journey was ended by Lilia, who killed a leopard as bate to lure him to it, only to come out of the surrounding bushes and stab him to death with the same knife used to kill Patrick from the US. This concludes Day 14. One tribute died, 4 remain. Day 15 (04 July) There were no events today. Day 16 (05 July) There were no events today. Day 17 (06 July) There were no events today. Day 18 (07 July) *Maricela Cepero of is killed by muttation leopards We are now down to the last three! Many thought Maricela could win it for Belize, but unfortunately she ran into a pack of wild muttation leopards! For the first time, billions across the world saw fear on her face for the first time! She tried running but there was no way she could outrun the leopards. They savaged her and ripped her apart as her screams rang throughout the increasingly empty arena. *Lilia Espexjo of is killed by Minah bin Dara of What a shock! The murderous housewife from Spain has just been killed by the silent man from Malaysia! Lilia thought she could attack him, but completely underestimated him. The two were locked in extreme battle, giving each other many cuts and blows. Lilia did manage to stab him in the upper shoulder but nothing too serious. She ended up getting tired out and Minah took advantage of that by choking her and bashing her head against a nearby tree! He left her bloodied body there, setting off to find the final citizen that stands between him and victory, which unknown to him is the young woman from Romania, Ioanela. This concludes Day 18. Two tributes died, 2 remain. Day 19 (08 July) *Minah bin Dara of is killed by Ioanela Raceanu of And that's it, it's all over! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 2nd Earthvision Battle Royale is Ioanela Raceanu from Romania, congratulations! Ioanela seemed to be traumatized since the incident with Patrick and Lilia. She decided to tearfully walk over to the bridge to see if Patrick's body was still there almost a week later. It took her most of the day, and many speculate that she didn't even know she was in the final two. She got to the bridge, which was covered in whispy low-lying fog that settled in the canyon, and started walking toward the center, still holding onto the side since one was lopsided and bent toward the canyon. But when she got the middle, she thought she heard running sounds and turned around to see Minah bin Dara running towards her! She screamed and ducked before he could lunge, causing him to lose balance. She tried running away but he pounced on her and started to beat her. She realized that she had a knife in her pocket. She reacher for it but he knocked it out of her hand and continued to choke her! She struggled and clawed at his face and eyes, causing him to scream and release one hand from her. She took the chance to push him off and grab the knife. When she turned around, she jabbed it right into his chest. Time seemed to stop and the two locked eyes; the canyon was eerily silent. She took the knife out of him and he fell to the floor in a pull of blood. She just stared at him an watched as he struggled to pull himself using the ropes into a standing position. Looking straight at him, she pushed him off the canyon. He made no sounds as he fell all those meters down to the floor. The only sound that followed was the soft howling of the wind and the final burst of fireworks the signaled the 40 year old Malaysian's death. Ioanela seemed shocked into silence. Did it register to her that she was the Champion? She seemed completely surprised when the helitravellers arrived to pick her up and take her to safety and to be medically checked out. It had only occurred to her then that she would go home back to her husband and two year old daughter. The last shot the camera's saw was of the broken rope bridges over the foggy canyon, with shots of the Kalahari desert and wild animals in the background, where for a little over a month billions of eyes across the world saw scenes of tragedy, violence, and bravery unfold in this once peaceful part of nature. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 09 and celebrated the victory of Ioanela Raceanu and Romania , and overall the success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Ioanela re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and along with the prime minister of Romania, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The Prime Minister of Romania accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Ioanela symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 2nd Earthvision Battle Royale.